Behind the Story
by ssnowish
Summary: Apa kalian ingin tahu kisah Luhan dari sudut pandang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dibantu dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol ? BL. YAOI. ONE-SHOT?


**Title : Behind the Story**

**Author : Ssnowish**

**Main Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun**

******Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Friendship**

* * *

Namaku Baekhyun

Hari ini adalah pertama kali aku akan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah baruku. Ada yang menarik, aku telah berkenalan dengan dua siswa yang _– menurutku-_ lumayan tampan dan cantik.

Aku tadi menyebut siswa kan? Ya benar, siswa cantik dan baik hati yang baru saja berkenalan denganku adalah Luhan, teman sekelasku. Ia mempunyai mata yang berkilauan dan membuatmu ingin menatapnya terus menerus. Kadang aku penasaran apa ada orang yang mempunyai jemari lentik sepertiku, tapi ternyata di umurku ke-17 ini aku telah menemukannya. Aku tersenyum senang dan segera menempelkan telapak tangan kita berdua seakan menemukan teman seperjuangan dari jemari-jemari lentikku. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku. Ia bilang aku lucu. Oh tentu saja, jangan panggil aku Byun Baekhyun jika aku tidak dapat membuat orang tertawa.

Siswa kedua yang aku sebut lumayan tampan tadi aku temui saat aku berjalan ke toilet, dia menabrakku sambil berlari. Aku yang notabene sangat _-lebih- _kecil dibanding tubuhnya ,terpental agak jauh ,pantat-ku mendarat di lantai dengan indahnya membuatku meringis kesakitan. Siswa itu dengan panik_ –terdengar dari deru nafas dan langkahnya-_ berlari menolongku. Dia membungkuk berulang kali dan meminta maaf. Karena aku adalah anak baik-baik jadi aku maafkan saja dia, toh dia pasti juga tidak bermaksud menabrakku. Seketika aku disuguhi dengan cengiran lebar bersinar dari mulutnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dari perawakannya yang tampan. Aku tertawa, membuatnya menatapku bingung, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol siswa kelas 2-B.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Hai baekhyun!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku disaat aku tengah memasukkan notes dan pulpen-ku ke dalam tas setelah baru saja Luhan pamit untuk keluar kelas duluan.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah 5 menit berlalu, sekarang waktunya siswa-siswi untuk pulang kerumah tercinta masing-masing. Aku tersenyum sopan pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas ku. "Ada apa?", aku bertanya sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Ugh aku benci berdiri dekat dengannya seperti ini, aku terlihat sangat pendek.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku telah menabrakmu tadi, ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Jika kau meragukan ada orang yang selalu tersenyum lebar setiap saat, kau salah. Karena setelah kau menemukan seorang bernama Park chanyeol kau akan percaya bahwa seorang yang unik seperti itu ada.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan yang lainnya ya?" ,tanyaku dengan curiga. Bagaimana tidak curiga jika orang yang baru saja kau kenal _–dengan cara yang tidak elit-_ tiba-tiba datang ke kelasmu dan menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Chanyeol, entah kenapa melihat wajah orang ini saja aku sudah tau dia sebenarnya adalah anak baik-baik, tapi tetap saja ini, aneh.

"Aku memang aneh jika itu yang kau pikirkan", Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya dengan lenganku. "Ayo, nanti keburu hujan"

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan orang ini, dia seperti baru bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Dasar anak kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, kau lucu", aku menyentil dahinya pelan. "Sudah ayo sebelum aku berubah pikiran setelah mengiyakan permintaanmu", sekarang ganti aku yang menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ma-maaf!"

Aku berjengit kesal saat merasakan ada segerombolan siswi berlari terburu-buru dan menabrakku. Astaga, apa tubuhku memang enak untuk ditabrak-tabrak? Tapi siswi-siswi itu hanya minta maaf dengan cepat dan berlari dengan kelabakan seperti sedang memburu waktu.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka?", aku bertanya sambil mengelus lengan dan punggung kananku.

Bukannya dijawab tapi tanganku lagi-lagi ditarik oleh Chanyeol. "Maaf tapi kita harus cepat mengikuti siswi-siswi itu tadi"

"Hah? Untuk apa?", pertanyaanku tidak dijawab dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal. "Chanyeol?"

"Sshh mereka pasti mulai lagi"

Mulai apa? Mereka siapa?

Sampai akhirnya aku melihat kerumunan di aula sekolah. Kenapa banyak sekali orang disini? Aku baru saja ingin menebak mungkin ada acara pentas sekolah atau semacamnya tapi ternyata salah, yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu bukanlah _sound system_ ataupun dekorasi teater, tapi hanya dua orang dengan jarak 2 meter yang sedang bertatap-tatapan.

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar melihat siapa yang berada di tengah-tengah itu.

Luhan.

Dan seorang siswa yang aku tidak kenal.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Aku menyenggol pinggang Chanyeol dengan siku-ku, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas "Itu Luhan"

"Aku tau, dia teman sekelasku"

"Dan Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun?", aku memandangi siswa di depan Luhan yang tampak_ –sangat-_ tampan, tapi….berandalan. Seragamnya tidak di masukkan, bahkan jahitannya sudah terlihat beberapa yang lepas. Pandangannya sangat datar dan tajam seperti pembunuh, dan mata itu, tidak pernah lepas menatap Luhan.

Sebegitu benci-nya kah dia dengan Luhan? Apa yang Luhan perbuat hingga orang itu menatapnya begitu? Dengan kedipan mata saja aku dapat menilai Luhan bukanlah orang yang bahkan tega membunuh nyamuk tanpa berdoa dulu. Siapa yang tega bermusuhan dengan makhluk cantik itu?

"Sehun, dia teman sekelasku"

Aku menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke tengah aula.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?", jujur aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan, bagaimanapun dia adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tapi dengan segera ia memanggil siswi disebelahnya dan terlihat seperti bertanya sesuatu. Mungkin bertanya tentang Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tadi Sehun sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di pinggiran aula sambil merokok. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan merebut rokok dari tangan Sehun lalu membuangnya. Sehun terlihat sangat kesal, tapi seperti biasa ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengerikan itu, dan teman-teman di belakang Sehun lah yang mulai memaki Luhan. Lalu terjadilah keramaian ini dengan hasil Luhan dan Sehun masih bertatap-tatapan di tengah seperti itu", jelas siswi yang ditanya Chanyeol tadi panjang lebar.

Dahiku mengerut hebat, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi-lagi…", gumamnya pelan,

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Apa sudah biasa seperti ini?", Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka berdua.."

"Apa Luhan tidak akan apa-apa? Aku khawatir…"

"Tidak, dia akan baik-baik saja"

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu padahal Luhan sudah seperti ada didepan mesin pembunuh atau serigala liar bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia dipukul atau disakiti, tidak, makhluk cantik dan baik seperti dia tidak boleh tersakiti!

"Luhan!", aku berteriak memanggil Luhan sambil menerobos kerumunan. Di sudut mataku dapat kulihat Chanyeol yang kaget dengan aksi-ku. Tapi aku tidak peduli aku harus membawa Luhan keluar dari sini.

Luhan terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku menggenggam tangannya hendak mengajaknya pergi dari sini sebelum serigala liar itu melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku dapat mendengar seluruh penghuni aula menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"B-baek?"

Aku membawa Luhan di belakang tubuhku, seakan melindunginya. Tapi sebelum aku dapat menatap serigala liar itu, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku terdorong ke samping. Membuat genggaman tanganku dan Luhan seketika lepas.

"Jangan….berani…sentuh"

Aku dapat melihat manusia bernama Sehun itu lah yang mendorongku dengan tatapan lebih mengerikan dari tadi.

"Baekhyun!", kudengar Chanyeol telah berada di sampingku, membantuku berdiri. "Sehun..sudahlah…"

Kudengar nafas memburu Sehun saat ia mengacungkan jarinya padaku, "Jangan berani-berani kau sentuh rusa ini, atau kau akan mati ditanganku"

Seketika seluruh aula menjadi ramai, membicarakanku, dan membicarakan ancaman Sehun barusan.

_"Wah lihat, Oh Sehun mulai lagi"_

_"Iya benar, dia benar-benar ingin membuat Luhan-sunbae mati ditangannya sendiri ya? Mengerikan sekali"_

_"Kasihan Luhan-oppa dan temannya itu"_

Kudengar bisik-bisik siswi penggosip di sekitarku saat Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan aula.

"B-baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?", Luhan datang menghampiriku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan ikut campur masalah beginian", Chanyeol mengomel dan mencubit pipiku.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu!"

"Tapi kau kan keras kepala! Bertindak seenaknya saja! Kalau saja aku tidak menghampirimu tadi bagaimana!"

"Siapa yang suruh kau menolongku!"

"Keras kepala!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan perdebatan tak kunjung selesai dariku dan Chanyeol sambil berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Luhan tidak pulang bersama kami dan memilih untuk pulang sendiri karena takut aku bisa di apa-apakan, hey, apa aku telah sebegitu bermasalahnya setelah mengalami kejadian tadi?

Huh, hari yang melelahkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Setalah beberapa minggu bersekolah disini, aku jadi mendapatkan banyak cerita.

Seantero sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Tidak jelas mengapa, tapi rumor mengatakan bahwa Sehun membenci sifat dan penampilan Luhan yang sangat bertolak belakang darinya.

Sehun, siswa dengan badan tegap dan tinggi, mata yang tajam, hidung mancung dan runcing, garis wajah yang tegas, benar-benar sangat tampan dan _manly._ Jarang berbicara dan tersenyum, senang berkelahi dan melanggar aturan sekolah. Ia tampan tapi sangat ditakuti. Jika kau mau istilah kerennya, Kingka.

Sedangkan Luhan, mata bersinar dengan bulu mata yang sangat lentik, hidung mungil dan bibir kecil membuat wajahnya sangat sangat cantik. Senyumnya lembut dan perilaku yang sopan, membuatnya terlihat rapuh seperti wanita bangsawan. Murid teladan yang disukai guru-guru karena sangat rajin dan pintar.

Bertolak belakang bukan?

Rumor mengatakan lagi, bahwa kebencian Sehun pada Luhan sangatlah besar sehingga ia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mencampuri urusan itu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku mendapat perlakuan seperti kejadian saat di aula sekolah itu.

Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang berani bercampur urusan dengan Luhan , preman sekolah yang lain saja tidak berani mendekati Luhan.

Aku? Tentu saja aku tetap berteman dengannya! Saat di kelas kita berbincang banyak hal, dan dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Tetapi saat ada Sehun disekitar aku langsung menjauh, tentu saja aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan terluka juga.

Chanyeol? Oh tentu dia masih sering menemuiku di kelas, terkadang kita ke kantin bersama. Tapi satu hal yang baru kusadari, ternyata Chanyeol adalah teman dekat Sehun.

Aku sering melihat mereka bersama, dan Luhan bercerita bahwa mereka _-Chanyeol dan Sehun-_ berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama, jadi tentu saja mereka dekat dan satu-satunya yang mengerti sifat Sehun yang dingin hanyalah Chanyeol.

Segerombolan siswa yang kadang terlihat bersama Sehun hanyalah bawahan Sehun. Teman Sehun seorang hanyalah Chanyeol, begitu kata Luhan.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, karena seorang badut macam Chanyeol ternyata adalah satu-satunya teman dari Oh Sehun. Dunia ini memang aneh kan?

Saat Luhan kutanya perihal bagaimana pendapatnya mengenai Sehun yang memusuhinya untuk suatu alasan yang tidak rasional. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, jadi bukan masalah"

Oh sungguh betapa baik hatinya temanku satu ini. Aku jadi ingin membawanya ke _wonderland_ lalu kuhadiahi ia sebuah boneka rusa besar sambil menaiki _unicorn_ diantara pelangi-pelangi di angkasa. Oke, sudah cukupi saja imajinasiku ini.

Siang ini adalah jadwal kelasku untuk melakukan olahraga di lapangan. Kami semua telah berganti baju dan menunggu giliran untuk bermain sepak-bola. Aku tahu bahwa sepak-bola adalah olahraga favorit Luhan. Kalian tidak percaya kan? Ya tapi makhluk cantik seperti dia ternyata suka sepak-bola, siapa sangka.

Maka dari itu aku sedikit heran saat Luhan hanya menatap ke bawah saat kami duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?", kusingkapkan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Ah baek, tidak apa-apa mungkin hanya kelaparan aku belum sempat sarapan tadi"

Aku menatapnya khawatir, "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak sarapan padahal kau tahu ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini", aku memarahinya seperti seorang ahjumma. Dia tersenyum, "Tidak usah terlalu khawatir baek, aku sudah biasa melewatkan sarapan seperti ini dan semua akan baik-baik saja"

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pundaknya pelan "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu"

Satu menit kemudian tiba giliran kami untuk memasuki lapangan dan memulai permainan. Kulihat Luhan sudah berlari dan kembali ceria. Tsk, anak itu ternyata memang sangat senang bermain sepak bola.

Permainan berlanjut seru, siswa-siswa berada di bawah terik matahari berlarian mengejar bola, aku sedang berusaha mengejar bola yang berada didepanku ketika aku menyadari bahwa bola itu telah menghilang, pasti sudah ada yang menendangnya dan-

"BRUK!"

PRIIIIIIIIT

Bunyi peluit menyadarkan kami semua bahwa si kapten dari tim lawan, Lee Joon menendang bola dengan sangat keras dan mengenai seseorang dari tim kami.

"Ya Tuhan! Luhan!", aku segera berlari ke arah Luhan yang terlah jatuh tersungkur setelah terkena bola dan sekarang lutut dan mata kaki-nya berdarah saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lu? Lu? Sudah kubilang kan sarapan dulu! Kau ini jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!", Aku mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi terantuk bola.

Beberapa teman berkumpul dan menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. "Kita bawa saja dia ke UKS"

Aku mengangguk pada teman-teman. "Lu? Kau masih bisa bangun kan? Aku akan memapahmu ke UKS", aku menepuk pipinya.

"Ngh…b..baek…putih…"

"Putih? Putih apa Lu?"

"Putih…..tidak…lihat..", Luhan makin meracau tidak jelas dan dia hanya mengusap matanya pelan.

"Lu? Jangan membuatku khawatir!", aku merasakan basah di sudut mata Luhan.

"Putih semua putih…. Luhan pusing…tidak bisa melihat hiks", Luhan terisak namun langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan! Hei!", aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dia pingsan ! Astaga! Aku harus bagaimana.

Saat aku sedang panik tiba-tiba aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"MINGGIR"

Badanku tiba-tiba entah kenapa langsung meyingkir begitu saja, otakku masih _shock_ dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Aku melihat punggung seseorang itu saat dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya ala _Bridal Style_.

Siapa?

Aku merasakan tanganku masih gemetar dan wajahku memucat.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Seluruh penjuru sekolah dibuat melongo tak berdaya.

Seorang Oh Sehun

Dengan sirat mata kekhawatiran yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

Sedang menggendong Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Erat.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kantin setelah pelajaran olahraga usai. Di saat semua orang sedang dalam pertanyaan mendalam yang membuat semua raut wajah menjadi sama, 'keheranan'_ -alis mengerut dan kulit wajah memucat-_ Chanyeol malah terlihat tersenyum simpul.

Bukan, ini bukan senyum _creepy_ yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Tapi ini seperti senyuman senang dan lega.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hm?", Jawabnya sambil menyeruput _orange juice_ nya.

"Kau aneh tersenyum sendiri. Apa kau belum mendengar kabar yang menghebohkan dari kelasku –oh"

Otakku menangkap sesuatu dari arti senyuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan bertanya , "Mau ke _rooftop_?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Dan disinilah kami, di rooftop. Aku mendudukan diriku di samping Chanyeol sambil menikmati betapa kencangnya angin menerpa wajahku.

Aku sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang masih menikmati _orange juice_ nya.

"Kau….kau..pasti tahu sesuatu kan?"

Yang ditanya malah hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit angkasa di atas sekolah ini.

"Hmm…bagaimana ya…"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jemari panjang milik siswa ini menyapu lembut tiap helai rambut siswa yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian , tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan siswa satunya.

Ia dapat merasakan mata yang ia tatap daritadi perlahan membuka dan mengerjap pelan.

Siswa ini tersenyum , "Hyung…", genggaman tangannya makin erat. Dan pandangan mata yang dingin dan tajam itu entah telah pergi hilang kemana, digantikan dengan tatapan hangat yang khawatir namun sekaligus lega.

"Se…hunnie?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tidak percaya, roti melon yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Sehun dan Luhan itu ….."

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan beberapa kali, sebelum mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak akan memarahimu karena lupa memakan sarapan pagi ini. Sudah tahu kau punya anemia, masih saja suka melewatkan sarapan"

Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Tapi itu karena aku bangun kesiangan gara-gara kau menelponku sampai larut malam kemarin"

Sehun terkekeh , "Baiklah salahku, tapi aku sangat rindu padamu hyung. Apa aku tidak boleh menelponmu hm?"

Luhan menggeleng lucu, "Bukan begitu…"

"Lain kali jangan lupa makan hyung, kau ini terlalu rapuh. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, kau tahu aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri jika.."

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, "Jangan begini Sehunnie…"

"Salahkan kau kenapa sangat kucintai hyung, salahkan kenapa kau begitu indah, begitu indah untuk kucintai"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat seakan tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi.

_"I'll protect you….."_

xoxoxoxoxo

"Jadi waktu Sehun mendorongku saat akan menolong Luhan.."

"Ya karena dia cemburu kau menyentuhnya...kadang-kadang _-ah bukan kadang-_ tapi dia memang selalu posesif"

"Saat Luhan hanya diam saja saat ditatap Sehun seperti itu terus menerus..."

"Karena Luhan sudah tau sifat kekasihnya, dia hanya berpura-pura menatapnya tajam, padahal jika kau perhatikan, Sehun bukanlah menatap benci pada Luhan hyung, tetapi kau bisa menemukan sisi _over-protective_ disana"

"Dan kenapa Luhan bisa tahu segala cerita tentang dirimu dan Sehun.."

"Ya tentu saja karena aku dan Luhan hyung sudah kenal juga sejak smp, kami bertiga dulu berteman dekat"

"Jadi kenapa Sehun berpura-pura membenci dan menjadi musuh Luhan..."

"Karena ia telah terlanjur menjadi kingka dan tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Luhan dengan cara mengancam siapapun yang berani menyentuh -_seseorang yang telah terlanjur di cap sebagai musuhnya itu-_"

Aku masih mengernyit keheranan.

"Rumor adalah rumor baek, mulut manusia penggosip itu sembilan puluh persen salah, apa kau pernah dengar kalimat seperti itu? Mereka tiba-tiba menyebar rumor bahwa tatapan seorang Kingka Sehun kepada peri rusa Luhan adalah tatapan benci dan semua murid sekaligus guru langsung saja percaya akan hal itu. Sehun yang telah menjadi kingka sekolah memanfaatkan keadaan saat itu untuk melindungi Luhan dengan idenya yang menurutku memang aneh. Tapi dialah Oh Sehun, kau harus mengetahui ...bahwa tidak ada Oh Sehun tanpa seorang Luhan"

Dan di sore hari itu, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Park Chanyeol di _rooftop_ dengan botol _orange juice_ dan bungkus roti melon yang bertebaran dimana-mana,

bercerita dan mengungkap semua rahasia mengenai kisah hidup sepasang kekasih.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Aku dan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini _–kecuali Sehun ,Luhan dan Chanyeol-_ telah tertipu mentah-mentah.

Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah musuh bebuyutan, melainkan sepasang kekasih dengan cara melindungi dari Sehun yang sangat **–SANGAT-** unik.

Chanyeol yang teman semasa SMP Sehun tentu mengetahui ini semua sejak dulu.

Dan sejak kejadian kemarin , tetap tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Luhan, tapi kali ini bukan karena ia adalah seorang yang Oh Sehun benci, tapi karena ia adalah kekasih Oh Sehun.

Sang Kingka sekolah.

**-END-**

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai sini, maaf ini ngetiknya bener-bener nggak jelas dan UN-EDITED Jadi, bahasanya amburadul hahahaha.

Maaf juga idenya aneh, pokoknya nggak usah dipikirin kenapa bisa se aneh ini ceritanya ...yang penting dibaca sampe selesai aja :"")

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang mau menyempatkan bacaaa :)

BYE~


End file.
